Culture of Tabi'atstan
The culture of Tabi'atstan is the pattern of human activity and symbolism associated with the Tabi'atstani region and its people. The three ethnic groups that have had the largest effect on Tabi'atstani culture are Persians (or Tabi'amard), Han Chinese and Russians, although many other cultural influences are present in Tabi'atstan. Despite the diversity of ethnicities and races in Tabi'atsan, the cultural mix of modern Tabi'atstani has been described less as a melting pot and more as a heterogeneous salad bowl, as the three main ethnicities maintain their own distinctive cultural characteristics. War, violence, and conflict are deeply ingrained parts of Tabi'atstani culture and play an important role in Tabi'atstani society. The two national sports reflect this, these being archery and Varzes-e Tashreef (ورزش تشریف), a type of ritual fighting similar to the pahlevani and zoorkhaneh rituals in Iran. As such, Tabi'atstanis are a martial people in general, regardless of their specific ethnic background. The colonisation of Tabi'atstan by the Persians and the Chinese resulted in a sharp decline in traditional Tabi'atstani art styles and the rise of Persian and Chinese culture in Tabi'atstan, although Persian culture is more dominant throughout the Tabi'atstani continent whilst Chinese culture is more limited to the southwestern peninsula. Russian culture is also quite predominant in the USSRT, mainly in the Poseleniskaya and Kalengelsk provinces, as well as in the capital, Qal'eh Manar. Identity After the establishment of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of Tabi'atstan, the new communist Tabi'atstani government set about creating a unified Tabi'atstani national identity. In doing this however, President Leonid Ushakov and Farshid Khorosani (and to that extent, the Tabi'atstani government) were against cultural assimilation, and were instead supporters of a multiculturalist society. Although the Tabi'atstani government is ambivalent towards ethnic nationalism, and in fact supports it to a certain degree, it is staunchly against factionalist nationalism that could disturb the unity of the country. Unlike most other communist countries, the USSRT places relatively little emphasis on the role of fascism in the Second World War, and has instead stressed the historical animosity between Tabi'atstanis and Laltofians as the main cause of the conflict within the Toy Islands. In doing this, the Tabi'atstani government has also tacitly supported ethnic racism against Laltofians. The Tabi'atstani government and the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan also strongly advocate socialist patriotism within the country. Regional Whilst Tabi'atstani culture encompasses a large geographic area, there are many regional variations with distinct subcultures. In the Yingzhou area, Tang colonists adopted the Three Ancestral Treasures system, where by each region is represented by three ancestral items. National ethos As Tabi'atstan is an extremely large country with a populace comprising people of numerous different creeds and ethnicities, to describe a single national ethos risks extreme oversimplification and ignorance of differences between different groups within the Tabi'atstani population. However, the following characteristics and ideologies are considered to generally apply to the majority of the Tabi'atstani population. Collectivism and communitarianism Tabi'atstani culture is strongly collectivist, placing far more importance on society as a whole rather than the individual. Whilst individuals are expected to cooperate with others to benefit society, this is not to say that individualism is not tolerated at all. Tabi'atstani thinking typically acknowledges that diversity allows for betterment and development, and encourages this as long as it does not cause detriment to the social fabric of society or create disunity among the community. In modern political terms, this has translated into democratic centralism, a key concept in the ideology of the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan. Militarism Historically, Tabi'atstani societies have generally been highly militaristic, with martial skill being greatly respected in Tabi'atstani culture. Xenophobic sentiment Society Family Whilst the basic family unit in Tabi'atstan is the nuclear family, a lot more focus is put on the extended family compared with Western countries. Whilst Tabi'atstanis accept that certain members of a family have more authority owing to seniority, position, or knowledge, emphasis is also placed on consultation among all members of the family, and it is felt that all family members should at the very least have their opinions heard by the rest of the family. As such, collaborative decision making within families is viewed highly, rather than strictly authoritarian decision making. This can be seen to link to Tabi'atstani views on the importance of collectivism. Structure Values Right and wrong As martial warrior culture is deeply ingrained in the Tabi'atstani psyche, ideas about honour as well as right and wrong are an important part of Tabi'atstani philosophy. Being just is attributed to being successful in life's endeavours, and many texts remind readers that strength does not equate to being a just or virtuous person. On the other hand, the Tabi'atstani view on right and wrong is muddled by ancient texts and epics, which often state the above, but then go on to say that might makes right when explaining why the "hero" of a text is "right". The situation is made more confusing by the fact that those considered "right" in ancient stories do not always succeed; in quite a few Tabi'atstani epics, it is the one considered "evil" that wins or comes out on top. Many texts by Tabi'atstani leaders, both historical and contemporary, show a Tabi'atstani thought process that is as follows: I rule because I am right Why am I right? I am right because I am mighty Might makes right, but I also rule because I am right, not only because of my might This idea is a classic example of Tabi'atstani thinking often being self contradictory, and indeed, much of Tabi'atstani philosophy and thinking could be described as examples of doublethink. Furthermore, the situation is made worse by the fact that Tabi'atstanis place a lot more emphasis on results compared with methods used; they typically believe that the ends generally justify the means. As such, Tabi'atstanis are prone to use "dishonourable" or "unjust" means to achieve ends they believe to be "right". Women National Tabi'atstani Politeness Campaign In December 1969, the Tabi'atstani government launched the National Tabi'atstani Politeness Campaign in an effort to encourage Tabi'atstanis to be more courteous to each other and create an overall more enjoyable social environment. This was partially in response to the erosion of good-neighbourly tendencies as a result of the prevalence of separate apartments that had replaced old communal apartments from the prewar era. In the campaign, courteousness and friendliness were associated with the socialist values of altruism and comradeship, as well as traditional principles related to being cultured. The programme continues to be run by the Ministry of Culture and Ethnic Affairs, and has since been expanded to promote a courteous attitude towards tourists in an attempt to help the Tabi'atstani tourism industry. Language Due to the wide range of ethnicities that inhabit Tabi'atstan, numerous languages are spoken across the country, although the three most spoken languages are Farsi Persian, Mandarin Chinese, and Russian. English is also widely spoken, with most urban inhabitants being competent with the language. At the beginning of the 20th century, most of the Tabi'atstani population was illiterate. After the Tabi'atstani Civil War and the formation of the USSRT in 1925, the Communist Party of Tabi'atstan embarked on a massive program to teach citizens how to read and write. In the modern era, Tabi'atstan has an over 99% literacy rate amongst its population. Literature Tabi'atstan is known for its poetry, with the most famous Tabi'atstani poets being Bahamin and Firya. Bahamin lived during the 8th century and is most well known for writing the Saqqaen Tales, an epic poem telling the mythical and historical past of Tabi'atstan. Firya was a poet of the 13th century. Philosophy Tabi'atstani philosophy bloomed reached a new golden age in the 10th century, with the arrival of explorers and traders from outside the Toy Islands. This resulted in a blending of indigenous Tabi'atstani philosophy, Chinese philosophy, and Islamic philosophy. Mythology and spirituality The mythology of Tabi'atstan is based around the stories surrounding its indigenous religions, the three major ones being Dintaslees, Masir-e Khodaha, and Shaduzolhanism. Visual arts Carpets Carpets have been an important part of Tabi'atstani culture beginning in ancient times, when they were originally used as protection from the cold sandy desert floor by nomads during the night. At this point, carpet design was most likely extremely basic, although no written records exist that allow archaeologists to examine early Tabi'atstani carpets, and the oldest Tabi'atstani carpet ever discovered, the NAME carpet (thought to have been woven in the 4th century BC), shows advanced weaving techniques that show a long history of carpet weaving already existed at the time. Although not as famous as Persian carpets, Tabi'atstani carpets are also very beautiful and typically of intricate design. They are one of the few major consumer export products of Tabi'atstan, and among locals are prized possessions. Fashion Different social classes in different eras of Tabi'atstani history displayed different trends in fashion. In the ancient era, Tabi'atstani clothing was mostly black or white in colour for practical reasons, owing to the predominantly desert climate of Tabi'atstan. Noble ladies wore veils that covered the lower part of their face as a sign of their social rank, whilst both men and women of all ranks wore baggy trousers known as "salvar". In the Yingzhou peninsula, dominated by Chinese culture, the colour yellow was reserved for the emperor. Architecture The architecture of Tabi'atstan includes many features that precede the formation of the USSRT in 1925, and there are many diverse regional styles. Religious buildings such as mosques and churches can be used to gauge the age of settlements. Although there were occasional government sanctioned demolitions of buildings in the post-Revolution and Civil War era, Tabi'atstan did not suffer the same level of destruction to its buildings as did the Soviet Union, where large numbers of churches and other historically significant buildings were torn down. Furthermore, whilst the government and communist party did attempt to strongly promote certain styles, architects in Tabi'atstan were given considerable freedom in designing new buildings, especially compared with their counterparts in the Soviet Union during the rule of Stalin. Performance arts Music and dance Traditional Tabi'atstan music is divided into folk music and classical music, the latter being rarely heard out of formal settings until the formation of the USSRT in 1925. Traditionally, there has been a separation in Tabi'atstani society between the study of music and musical performance, with practitioners of the former typically being put in high esteem, whilst musical performers were traditionally considered to be of lower class. Since the 1960s, pop and rock music began to gain a following in Tabi'atstan, although it was not until the late 1980s that the ban on Western popular music was officially lifted. Cinema Opera Media and technology Radio and television During the mid-1950s quiz shows began to become popular in Tabi'atstan after the broadcasting of a programme called "An Evening of Questions" in 1957. The show did not have preselected contestants, but instead had random members of the studio audience invited to join by choosing seat numbers from a container holding ticket stubs (although most of the audience was made up of Komsomol members or university staff and students). The show also made efforts to engage home viewers by inviting them to the studio if they completed certain challenges, and those that did were given small prizes and interviewed live on air. Internet Science and technology Lifestyle Cuisine Tabi'atstani cuisine has extremely wide regional variations. Traditional Tabi'atstani cuisine is considered one of the most ancient forms of the culinary arts in the world. The two traditional staple foods of Tabi'atstan are rice and bread. Tabi'atstani rice is mostly of the long-grained varieties, whilst Tabi'atstani breads mostly consist of various types of flat bread. Tea drinking is an extremely important part of Tabi'atstani culture, with tea being one of the most preferred drinks among Tabi'atstanis, regardless of ethnicity. Tea in Tabi'atstan is typically drunk black and without milk, although sugar is used by some. Tabi'atstani cuisine has also been influenced by Chinese and Russian food cultures. Holidays Religion Leisure The government has been quite instrumental in the field of leisure in Tabi'atstan since the founding of the USSRT through numerous different organisations, such as the Organisation for Proletarian Leisure of Tabi'atstan. The four main leisure activities among Tabi'atstani citizens are television, reading, agricultural activities (mainly among the urban population), and attending school after work. Other important leisure activities include listening to the radio, participating in amateur groups, and going to the cinema or theatre. Reading is actively encouraged by the Tabi'atstani state, with books and newspapers being heavily subsidised and thus readily accessible to citizens. The fact that reading can help develop individuals skills and also transmit the values of the Communist Party and government to the mass public have contributed to the support the state gives towards this leisure activity. Many Tabi'atstani city dwellers are either new to the urban environment or are descended from farmers, and hence gardening is a way of getting back to their familial roots. Furthermore, gardening is undertaken as a leisure activity not only for leisure, but also for income. Indeed, it has been argued that one reason gardening is popular in Tabi'atstan is that as an activity it combines the fulfilment of the desires for leisure and income. Such gardening is most often conducted in the family dacha outside the city, and is an integral part of dacha culture in Tabi'atstan. An estimated 60% of Tabi'atstani citizens have dachas, which are typically larger and better equipped than normal living quarters, especially when compared with older flats. Technically, going to school after work is more of a substitution of work for leisure rather than a leisure activity in and of itself, as it is directly linked to advancement in the workplace rather than leisure time. The Tabi'atstani government provides numerous amenities for both children and adults wishing to pursue after-school and after-work activities in Pioneers Palaces and Palaces of Culture (effectively types of club-house), with admittance being free of charge. Every town and state or collective farm has its own Palace of Culture, and major industrial enterprises may also have their own Palace of Culture run by their trade union. Normally, a Palace of Culture will have cinema halls, concert halls, dance studios, amateur-theatre studios, amateur musical studios, and lecture halls, with some housing public libraries as well. Pioneer Palaces are staffed by professional teachers and coaches. As a result, children in Tabi'atstan have access to professional coaches and first class facilities free of charge, resulting in remarkable sports achievements for the country in international competitions. Some Pioneers Palaces have been converted to run for profit, and have been designated Children's Creative Activity Centres instead. The idea behind the Palaces of Culture is to encourage workers to engage in leisure activities of a constructive and cultural nature rather than activities labelled as "cultureless leisure" such as drinking and hooliganism. Pioneers Palaces and Palaces of Culture in Tabi'atstan are jointly run by the Pioneer Organisation, the Organisation for Proletarian Leisure of Tabi'atstan, and the Ministry of Education. An organised sports game distinctive of the Tabi'atstani bloc is Zarnitsa, borrowed from the Soviet Union. Zarnitsa games are held by the Pioneer Organisation for secondary school students, and are an imitation of military operations. Participants are divided into two teams, an arbitrator, and several neutral observers, with the arbiter determining the location of the bases of both camps. The teams camps are marked by flags, and the goal is to capture the other team's flag. The "health points" of each participant are marked by epaulettes, with regular participants having two shoulder straps and the captain having four. All straps must be torn off to remove a member from play; if only half the straps are removed, the player can only walk and not run. The winner is decided either by points counted up for "kills" and capturing the flag or by which team captures the flag first. Nudism is an accepted practice in Tabi'atstan. However, it is limited to specific beaches and areas designated by the government, with nudists being segregated from other bathers and with such locales being surrounded by high fences to prevent other people from looking inside. Sports See also *Tabi'atstani names *Science and technology in the USSRT **Tabi'atstani medicine Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Tabi'atstani culture